


Combo

by SuperFandoms



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - Of Masters and Mayhem
Genre: Counterpunch is a jerk, Punch and Counterpunch are separate people, Soundwave is a jerk, and that's the hill i'm willing to die on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: Have read exactly 0 of Punch/Counterpunch's stories, goin off wiki articles. If I end up wildly out of character, I'll do my best to fix it.
Kudos: 1





	Combo

**Author's Note:**

> Have read exactly 0 of Punch/Counterpunch's stories, goin off wiki articles. If I end up wildly out of character, I'll do my best to fix it.

"Hello, Punch."

Punch's face fell. He had already been discovered as a spy, why would Counterpunch be conjured up? A sick replay of his first time in the brig?

"Stop ignoring me. You can't handle me alone forever."

Punch turned away.

"Your masquerade at existing is going to end soon enough. I'm the one who revealed you."

The Autobot snarled. "You'll die too."

Counterpunch grabbed Punch's shoulders, and the prisoner turned around. Counterpunch tilted his helm in a faceless smirk. "I'm not the one being executed. Just you."

"That's not possible. We share a body."

His Decpticon counterpart chuckled. "Not for long. Your executioner is Soundwave. You understand where this is going."

"Yes." Punch frowned. "I die."

"And I live." Counterpunch leaned in. "You really don't get it? Soundwave is a telepath. You are a persona, a character. A piece of my mind."

Punch fliched back, eyes widening in horror. "You've tried to kill me before. You're the fake one!"

The cell's chill fell deeper under Counterpunch's withering gaze. "Then, I did it myself, and nearly succeeded. Now, with infallible help? You will die."

The counterpart turned and walked to the corner of the cell, ignoring Punch, shivering on the floor. Every few breems, Counterpunch shot his counterpart a glance. Over the course of a joor, Punch fell still, composing himself outwardly.

The cell's stasis field offlined, the bright yellow illumination dimming. Soundwave walked in, in his steady gait. Punch held still, but Soundwave ignored him. Counterpunch nodded to the figure.

"Status of the prisoner." The monotone echoed dully.

Counterpunch jerked a thumb at Punch. "I don't expect that you see him, but he's there, alright. He thinks he's real."

Soundwave nods sharply, peering at Punch. "Counterpunch: forgets. Soundwave: Hears thoughts. Knows Punch's position." The tape deck walks to Punch, placing a servo to his helm. To Punch's visible horror, it passes through him. Soundwave's visor glows, casting a red light on everything except Punch himself.

The two Decepticons reconvene in the center of the cell. Soundwave directs Counterpunch to kneel, and his hands light up with golden power. Servos move to solid helm, and crackling gold light pours over Counterpunch's faceplates.

Punch, himself, is fading. "No!" He charges Soundwave, trying to knock him off of Counterpunch. "Stop!" Soundwave is unaffected, and Punch falls through them both, tripping on a sudden missing pede.

The spy watches in terror, his form becoming translucent as parts of him fleck away into gold dust. He whimpers a final time, hoping for someone to enter the cell and distract Soundwave, but no one comes. When he's barely an outline, a concept, Soundwave finishes.

Counterpunch turning his thoughts elsewhere, Punch dissipates, no one holding him together. Counterpunch, void of a counterpart, stands up. "I suppose these next few days are his epilogue."

Soundwave stares for a brief moment, then turns and leaves. The stasis field stays deactivated, and Counterpunch exits, walking to his quarters. Finally, alone in his own head.


End file.
